


Day Twelve: Licking

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Dubious Consent, Feelings, Feral Derek Hale, Fluff and Smut, Licking, M/M, Rimming, Scent Marking, Shower Sex, Stubborn Derek, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Sex, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Deaton taps his chin. “Well, I think you need to be better insync with your wolf. You’re trying so hard to hold him back from his true nature that it’s beginning to bleed. There’s things that he needs to do in order for you to be healthy, Derek. You’ve never had a problem before, what’s different now?”Derek’s face flushes red as he looks away. “Ah. I see. You and Stiles haven’t talked about all the things a wolf prefers to do with their mate.”“I don’t wanna scare him away,” Derek whispers.“He needs to know. Sooner rather than later.” Deaton takes a necklace from his pocket, tossing it to Derek. “You need to put that on, it will help your predicament.”Derek looks at the necklace. It seems completely ordinary, just a metal chain. He shrugs and puts it around his neck. “What the fu-”Deaton picks up his phone and makes a phone call. “Stiles? I think you should come pick up your mate. He’s gotten himself into a little situation.”





	Day Twelve: Licking

Derek grits his teeth as he stares at Deaton.

“So let me get this straight,” Deaton begins. “You need my help because you’re having trouble controlling your shifts and your wolf side?”

Derek looks over his head, wishing he didn’t need to be here. “Yes. He’s attempting to make me do wolf instinctive things while I’m human. And it’s getting harder to control myself.”

Deaton taps his chin. “Well, I think you need to be better insync with your wolf. You’re trying so hard to hold him back from his true nature that it’s beginning to bleed. There’s things that he needs to do in order for you to be healthy, Derek. You’ve never had a problem before, what’s different now?”

Derek’s face flushes red as he looks away. “Ah. I see. You and Stiles haven’t talked about all the things a wolf prefers to do with their mate.”

“I don’t wanna scare him away,” Derek whispers.

“He needs to know. Sooner rather than later.” Deaton takes a necklace from his pocket, tossing it to Derek. “You need to put that on, it will help your predicament.”

Derek looks at the necklace. It seems completely ordinary, just a metal chain. He shrugs and puts it around his neck. “What the fu-”

Deaton picks up his phone and makes a phone call. “Stiles? I think you should come pick up your mate. He’s gotten himself into a little situation.”

~~~

Stiles smiles down at his phone as it pings repeatedly. He loves his group chat. He started it when Derek finally stopped torturing himself and decided to make a move on Stiles. That night, the PWM was created, or the Pack Werewolves’ Mates. It started as all of the human mates in the pack to have a place to talk about their weird werewolf mates, but then Erica demanded to be a part of it. Stiles couldn’t say no. It’s nice having the occasional werewolf perspective though, Stiles has to admit.

**Allison** : Well, I guess I’ll be making deer for the next few weeks.  
**Lydia:** Scott took down another deer.  
**Allison** : Yep. And he left it at our backdoor again while whining until I came out to see what it was. Scared the crap out of me…. Again.  
**Erica** : *swoons* That shit is so romantic from a werewolf’s perspective!  
**Lydia** : I’m glad we have you to decode this stuff for us, Erica.  
**Stiles** : *pouty face* Why doesn’t my Sourwolf ever leave me giant dead bodies??  
**Erica** : *eye rolling face* Don’t talk about my Alpha like that. Gross.  
**Lydia:** Maybe he just doesn’t love you enough, Stiles.  
**Allison** : Yeah right. Have you seen the way Derek looks at him. It’s nauseatingly sweet most of the time.  
**Stiles:** Shit. Gotta go pick up Derek from Deaton’s. I’ll keep you guys updated.

~~~

Stiles opens the door to the pack house and lets Derek run through first. His mate is stuck as a wolf right now. A huge, black wolf. What even is his life? Derek searches around the living area, sniffing and exploring.

Stiles: Guys. I think I might have a bit of a situation.

When a car outside pulls up, Derek becomes on high alert, getting himself between the door and Stiles. He even growls.

Stiles rubs Derek’s head. In a soothing voice he says, “it’s alright, Sourwolf. It’s just your pack.”

Wolf Derek must recognize his pack because he calms down but stays leaning against Stiles’ side. The first one through the door is Scott who freezes as he takes in Derek in wolf form.

“So what’s the deal? He’s stuck like this and can’t shift back?”

Stiles gives a little shrug. “Deaton says his human half is sleeping and his wolf side has taken over. Something about Derek needing to come to terms with allowing his wolf side freedom or whatever.”

“Hmm,” Scott hums, walking into the house. “Whatever that means. Derek’s usually the most in control of all of us.”

The others begin to pile in, making themselves at home in the living room. Derek watches all of them, keeping himself between everyone and Stiles. Stiles just rolls his eyes and flops down on the couch. Erica reaches over and messes up his hair only to freeze when Derek growls.

“Sorry, Alpha,” Erica says sheepishly as he takes her hand off of Stiles.

Derek jumps onto Stiles’ lap, laying himself fully all over the human. “What the hell are you doing, Derek?”

Erica laughs. “He’s making sure we all know who you belong to.”

“But you guys already know we’re together. None of you are a threat.”

Scott speaks up from where he’s sitting in the oversized armchair, Allison in his lap. “It’s a werewolf thing, Stiles. He has to mark you and keep the competition away. Why do you think we always have our mates right next to us or in our laps like this.”

“Come to think of it,” Lydia adds from where she’s sitting on the floor between Jackson’s legs as he runs his fingers through her hair. “You guys are the only ones that don’t do the weird werewolf stuff.” She huffs. “How have I never noticed this until now?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks, his face beginning to burn.

“You guys are never as touchy feely as the rest of us are towards our mates. Derek never really scent marks you unless you guys have just had sexy times.” When Stiles wrinkles his nose Erica just laughs. “We’re werewolves, there’s no privacy.”

“It’s not healthy for him to hold back his werewolf nature as much as he has,” Boyd says in his stoic, deep voice. Stiles’ heart feels heavy as the realization hits him. Either he hasn’t been a very good mate to Derek or Derek was scared to show this side of himself to Stiles. Either way, Stiles’ heart drops.

Derek must pick up on his mood because he wiggles around on Stiles’ lap until they’re face to face. The wolf licks his face and nuzzles into Stiles’ neck. He loves snuggling up with Derek while he’s in wolf form but it’s never been quite like this. Stiles always knew that human Derek was in there, now it’s just wolf Derek.

“Well, it seems like Derek will be learning to embrace his wolf nature. And I’ll be getting a crash course too.”

~~~

**Stiles** : Alright. Everyone give me something weird their mate does that I should know about. Nothing is too personal here people! I need all the gritty details if I’m going to get through whatever Derek’s going through.  
**Allison** : You already know Scott likes bringing me wild animals that he killed.  
**Erica:** Sometimes Boyd likes to shift into his wolf and then give me a tongue bath.  
**Lydia** : Jackson does that too. It freaked me out the first time but now I really enjoy it.  
**Allison** : Same. And Scott knows how to use his wolf tongue. *winky face*  
**Stiles:** Are you guys trying to be funny?  
**Lydia** : No, idiot. We are trying to let you know that our wolf mates act likes wolves sometimes and we’ve come to embrace it.  
**Stiles:** So you guys are into beastiality now?  
**Erica** : *eye rolling face* You’re an idiot. Even when we’re in our wolf skin we’re still us. It’s not fucking an animal. Even in Derek’s case, it’s still Derek.  
**Allison** : And we don’t kinkshame here, Stiles! Sometimes our mates like to get freaky while in wolf form. It’s not a big deal unless you make it a big deal.  
**Erica:** And it’s fun to fuck like literal wild animals! Haha!  
**Lydia** : Just wait until Derek starts REALLY scent marking you.  
**Stiles** : Now you guys have me really freaking out!  
**Erica:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
**Stiles:** …..

~~~

Stiles watches as Derek comes running at him from the woods. The wolf has something in his mouth and Stiles’ chest fills with warmth. It’s the first time Derek’s ever brought something like this for Stiles and he just hopes it’s something he’ll know how to cook. If not he can always ask Allison.

“Come here, Derek. What did you bring me?” Derek sits and presents his mouth for Stiles but instead of a dead animal, Derek’s brought him a mouthful of flowers. “Sourwolf,” Stiles breaths as he gingerly reaches for the flowers. “Thank you.”

Derek lets out a happy yip, running his head along Stiles’ side. Stiles sets the flowers on the porch before finding a nice patch of grass to lay down in. It’s starting to get dark but he’s got a nice warm wolf to snuggle up with and keep him warm. Said wolf decides to lay on top of him again, licking his cheeks and the side of his neck.

“Derek,” Stiles gets out between chuckles. Derek’s tongue tickles as it touches his skin over and over again. Derek wiggles all over Stiles, no doubt getting his scent all over his human mate. Stiles likes this and wonders why Derek ever held this side of him back.

Derek moves lower, biting and pulling Stiles tee shirt. “You want this off?” he asks and gets a nod and bark back. He pulls his shirt off and flinging it towards the house. He’s loving learning this side of Derek.

Derek licks across Stiles chest and belly, leaving no part of him unlicked. The feeling of that big tongue on him stirs things in Stiles he’s not really ready to think about yet. Derek burrows down, rubbing his neck and face against Stiles’ skin, transferring his scent some more.

Derek stares up into Stiles’ eyes as he lays on top of his human. Stiles buries his fingers in Derek’s fur, enjoying the moment of intimacy. It’s nice. Until Derek lunges forward and places his fangs around Stiles’ throat.

“What the fuck, dude,” Stiles squacks, holding as still as possible. He ever so slowly bares his throat completely to his mate and it causes Derek to rumble a growl of approval. Derek stands over Stiles’ torso, teeth still touching his throat. Suddenly, Stiles feels something warm and wet begin to hit his torso and belly. It splatters across his chest and hits his face.

Stiles wonders if he should feel disgusted by being literally marked like this but he doesn’t. Yeah, he’ll have to go shower afterwards but it feels so incredibly intimate, an intimacy that Derek’s been holding back until now. Stiles sits still, just feeling Derek’s musk sink into his skin, enjoying the warm feeling of it inside him chest and on his skin.

Once the flow stops, Derek lets up on his hold of Stiles’ throat. He rumbles something close to a purr as he stares at Stiles’ wet torso. Then he gives Stiles’ cheek a lick before heading towards the house. Stiles rolls his eyes as he gets off the ground, he owes his friends a bitchy text right around now.

~~~

**Stiles** : You assholes coulda warned me!  
**Lydia** : I don’t know whatever you could mean.  
**Erica:** HAHAHAHAHAHA  
**Stiles:** Assholes. All of you.  
**Allison** : Don’t be like that! Instead tell us all the details. Did you like it?  
**Stiles** : …. yes  
**Lydia** : And there’s nothing wrong with that.  
**Stiles** : Thanks guys. Your support really helped.  
**Erica:** Fuck. Next time I see you you’re gonna stink so bad like Derek!  
**Lydia** : ERICA!  
**Allison** : Real mature Erica!

~~~

Stiles finishes his shower quickly, smiling as he notices Derek sitting at the door, staring at him. “You like what you see, big guy?” Derek gives a hungry growl, eyes flashing red. Stiles will take that as a resounding yes. “Come on,” Stiles says, leading Derek towards their bedroom.

Stiles hops into bed without putting any clothes on, wanting to feel close to Derek as they snuggle. Derek jumps up right behind him, giving Stiles’ ass a nip where it’s in the air while he tries to get comfortable.

“Hey,” Stiles says with an honest to god giggle. “You don’t get my ass until you’re human again.”

Derek barks but otherwise situates himself on top of Stiles again. Stiles widens his legs so the wolf can lay comfortable against him. He runs his fingers through Derek’s fur around his face, looking into his greenish grey eyes. Stiles leans forward to kiss the tip of Derek’s nose.

“We’ve got a lot to talk about when you’re human again, dude. I wish you wouldn’t have hidden anything from me. I love you, duffis. Nothing like this is gonna push me away.” Derek whines as he nuzzles against Stiles’ face. “I know, you’re sorry.” Stiles kisses along Derek’s muzzle until Derek kisses him back, licking Stiles’ face.

Derek’s hips begin to move against Stiles and the human realizes that Derek’s wolf cock has emerged from its sheath. Stiles lets out an involuntary moan, his hips moving with Derek’s as their cocks brush against each other, Stiles’ cock growing hard against the friction.

Stiles has a moment of panic. He shouldn’t like this. Derek is an animal right now. Fuck. But then he remembers his packmates and their advice. It’s okay. It’s still Derek. It’s still the man he’s madly in love with.

“Okay,” he whispers to himself as Derek gets up and moves down Stiles’s body. His long wolf tongue feeling like wet velvety heaven as it laps up Stiles’ precome.

Derek makes a whining noise as he begins to lick all over Stiles’ hard cock. Then his snout rubs against the crease where Stiles’ leg meets his hip, taking long sniffs of Stiles’ scent.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles whines. Derek moves down, licking Stiles’ balls and Stiles throws his head back against the pillow in pleasure. His balls draw tighter by the second as his pleasure continues to soar higher and higher.

Derek begins to lap even lower until his tongue touches Stiles’ hole. The wet, warm feel of Derek’s wolf tongue surprises Stiles at first but he sinks into the feeling, allowing the pleasure to take over. “Yes,” he moans, opening his legs further for Derek.

The warm, wiggly tongue caresses Stiles’ hole until it loosens and relaxes. Derek pushes his tongue in as far as it’ll go until Stiles is nothing more than a writhing, quivering mess. He runs a hand through Derek’s fur as his other hand begins to stroke his cock. It only takes a few strokes before his coming, squeezing Derek’s head between his knees as the pleasure becomes too overwhelming.

“Fuck. Oh my god!” Stiles pants as Derek begins to lick up every drop of Stiles’ cum, growling with satisfaction.

The wolf moves up to Stiles’ face, licking his face and neck before biting down on Stiles’ throat again. Derek’s hips move, rubbing his hard, wolf cock against Stiles’ belly. His thrusts quickly become erratic until he comes across Stiles’ torso. Derek pulls his teeth away from Stiles’ throat as he makes the sexiest little whimpering noises, riding out the last of his orgasm. Stiles reaches a hand down and wraps it around Derek’s knot, prolonging his pleasure.

Derek barks, trying to get Stiles to do something. He takes Stiles’ hand into his mouth and moves it to his belly where Derek’s cum sits. Stiles begins to rub Derek’s water cum into his skin and the wolf rumbles with approval.

Stiles flops back into the pillows once they’re done, absolutely exhausted. Derek curles up by his belly and Stiles wraps his arms around the wolf, snuggling in close. “I love you, Derek,” he whispers before falling asleep.

~~~

**Stiles** : No one come to the pack house today. I just woke up and Derek is human again. We have so much to talk about.  
**Erica** : ‘Talk’ lol  
**Allison** : Good luck!  
**Lydia** : Go easy on him Stiles. He was scared. Idiots…

~~~

Stiles kisses Derek until he begins to stir. A warm smiles slowly pulls at Derek’s lips as he opens his eyes.

“Hey there, Sourwolf,” Stiles whispers as he runs his hand up and down Derek’s chest. Derek grabs his hand, placing both of their hands above Derek’s heart.

“Morning.”

Stiles hands Derek the bottle of water he brought up from downstairs and watches as Derek drinks the whole thing. Stiles leans over and chastly kisses his mate. “So. Do you remember anything from yesterday?”

Derek looks confused for a moment before his body goes rigid with panic. He rips the necklace off of his neck and throws it on the ground. “Fuck.” He jumps out of bed, pacing back and forth.

“Hey,” Stiles says soothingly. “It’s alright. Calm down, Derek.”

“I-” Derek pulls his hair. “I don’t remember anything after I put that stupid fucking thing on.”

“It’s okay, babe. Just ask your wolf what happened.”

Derek shakes his head. “He’s not really helping at the moment.”

Stiles stands up and holds his hand out for Derek to take. “Let’s go take a shower to calm down and then we can talk it all out. Come on.”

They walk hand in hand to the bathroom where Stiles turns the shower on. He waits for it to warm up before getting in, pulling Derek in after him.

“You were a wolf all day yesterday,” Stiles says, lacing his fingers together behind Derek’s head. “And I got to experience what it’s actually like to be the mate of a werewolf.” Derek’s face begins to turn bright red but Stiles pushes on. “And I wish you wouldn’t have tried to hide that part of yourself, Derek. As a wolf you brought me pretty flowers and snuggled with me like twenty four seven. You wiped your smell all up on me and I liked all of it.”

“You did?”

Stiles nods. Then his face breaks out into a giant smile. “I did. And I expect you to let your wolf instincts out more. Like right now for instance.”

“What?” Derek stutters as Stiles slips down onto his knees. Derek moves slightly so the water hits his back instead of Stiles’ face.

“I want you to mark me again, Derek. Right here, right now.”

Derek’s hands clench together at his sides. He shakes his head. “You don’t want that. It’s too weird. Too wolf.”

Stiles touches Derek’s hands, forcing them to relax before looking up at Derek. “It’s not. It’s special. Only for mates, right?” Derek gives a small nod. “Don’t tell me you don’t want the whole pack knowing who I belong to.” Derek growls, eyes flashing red. Stiles smirks knowing he’s going to win this argument. “Oh my god, Derek. Please.”

Derek places a hand in Stiles’ hair, gripping it in order to tilt Stiles’ head back. Stiles smiles up at his sexy mate as Derek’s other hand grips his flaccid dick.

“Close your eyes, baby,” Derek growls out, letting his wolf side out.

Stiles does as he’s told and lets out a moan as Derek’s piss begins to hit his chest. Derek’s hand lets go of Stiles’ hair and begins to rub and pet his scalp. This is the show of love and trust that their relationship has been missing.

Stiles’ cock begins to plump as Derek’s warm stream runs down his chest onto his belly and groin, covering Stiles with his musky scent. He reaches his hands out, gripping Derek’s muscular thighs.

“Stiles,” Derek breaths as he finishes, voice sounding small and broken. “Thank you.”

Stiles stands so they’re chest to chest. “No,” he whispers against Derek’s lips. “Thank you. For trusting me enough to be your mate. I love you, Derek.”

Derek smiles against Stiles’ mouth. “It was always you, Stiles.” Derek plants his lips firmly to Stiles. Derek’s cock, now plump, bumps into Stiles’. “I love you, too.”

Derek’s hand wraps around both of their dicks, pumping them against each other. “Fuck, yes,” Stiles moans, watching the head of their cocks disappear and reappear in Derek’s big hand.

“What else did my wolf do last night?”

Stiles moans as he remembers. “Your wolf tongue is hot as fuck, Derek.”

Derek raises his brow as he speeds up his hand. “Seriously? My tongue?”

Stiles vigorously nods his head, hands gripping Derek’s shoulder tight. “Mhmm. You tongued my ass so good last night. We are definitely doing that again!”

Derek gives Stiles a small smile. “You’d wanna do that while I’m a wolf?”

“Fuck yeah! I want everything with you, Derek.”

Derek squeezes their cocks tighter until Stiles explodes in his hand. It only takes a few more strokes for Derek to follow Stiles over the edge.

Stiles takes Derek’s cum covered hand and rubs it against his chest, rubbing their combined cum into his skin.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek grits out through clenched teeth. Then he whispers, “You’re my perfect mate.”

Stiles leans forward and bites Derek’s neck. “It’s about time you realized that.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't Mark My Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345520) by [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart)




End file.
